


Easy As...

by carolej126



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-06-07
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Let's Ride 18 (Neon Rainbow Press, 2014)</p>
<p>Old West</p>
<p>Ezra places a bet on a hat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy As...

Silence fell. 

From the top of the stairs, from the saloon below, all eyes followed the path of the hat.

"Don't move yer head, JD," Vin warned. "And quit that fidgeting."

The young sheriff clenched his teeth. "I'm trying."

"Well, try harder."

"It's gonna be close," Nathan commented.

"Nah," Buck argued, looking down over the railing, "it's as easy as—"

"—lickin' butter off a knife," Chris completed, rolling his eyes.

Josiah smiled. "I believe our brothers will do it."

Seven men fell quiet, the hat wafting closer and closer.

It glided down through the air, seemed to pause for a long moment, and then…

Ezra held his breath. 

…gently settled in place on JD's head.

"Pay up, Ezra," six voices chorused.

Ezra sighed. "I believe the drinks are on me."

~end~


End file.
